


Kama Sutra

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Kama Sutra, M/M, POC Potters, but it was TOO funny not to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: James gives Scorpius and Albus a little 'gift' to explain why he's suddenly so interested in being Indian. And it's not what they expect at all!





	Kama Sutra

Scorpius and Albus were lounging around in the library after class like they did every day. Scorpius was biting the tip of his thumb as he was hunched over a book with his nose almost touching the pages as he was absorbed into that world, clueless about his surroundings. 

Albus, on the other hand, had his legs propped up on another chair as he waved his wand around, drawing with a soft trail of glitter as his mind took him into his daydreams.

But the two were cut short when James pulled said chair from under Albus' feet and down, spun it around and sat down.

Albus fumbled and blinked at his brother. "Hey," he scowled.

Scorpius saw James from the corner of his eyes and looked up, smiling at the Head Prefect. "Hi, James."

James smiled at Scorpius and clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Namaste."

Scorpius blinked a couple times, utterly confused while he tried to process what he had just said. Albus, on the other hand, scrunched his nose at him.

"Um, what," Albus asked. Now that he properly looked at James, he wasn't wearing his tie, but a...necklace? And was he wearing a dot on his forehead? Albus was too confused to put together what was going on.

Scorpius blinked a couple times, utterly confused while trying to process the word.

"I said 'Namaste.' It's an Indian greeting," James said matter-a-factly. 

"Yes, but why are you saying it," Scorpius asked.

"Because" James started. "I am trying to get in touch with our culture," he drawled out, tilting his head side to side.

"Our culture?" Albus leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Al. Our culture. Our heritage. Our Indianess," James explained, gesturing to how he wore his scarf around his neck and the necklace and the dot on his head.

"Oh, so you're saying that dot on your forehead isn't a freckle nor a giant pimple," Albus drawled out, biting back a grin when Scorpius stifled a laugh.

James gave him a deadpanned look before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and smiled. "It's okay. I am zen. I am calm.  
You two are just children amongst the trees," he hummed, opening his eyes and looking at the two.

Scorpius and Albus stared at him again. Confused and baffled all at once. 

"What does that even mean," Albus asked after he tried and failed to understand what he said. 

"It means whatever you want it to mean," James continued in his flowy voice.

"I don't think this is a part of your culture, James," Scorpius mumbled, quietly. He didn't want to step over any boundaries, but he was almost sure that talking nonsense was nonsense to everybody. Regardless of race. 

"I agree with Scorp. And besides, since when have we been 'in touch with our culture,'" Al said, doing air quotations as he spoke. "Dad is white as heck. He doesn't know shit either. And you've never cared about this before. What's going on?"

James sighed and patted his brother's shoulder, his zen facade melting back into his normal, mischevious one. "Sweet Al, don't you understand? Ladies love it when you reconnect with a lost part of yourself. It's like a game for them. Helping you find yourself and this and that. Plus, Lana is super flexible," he explained, wiggling his eyebrows at his disgusted brother.

"That makes sense," Scorpius pointed out and smiled apprehensively. 

The only Lana in school was a seventh-year like James and was a total hippie. Wearing chunky jewellery and flowy dresses with sandals. Messy hair. Yoga at sunrise. Probably always high. Kind of racist when she tried to 'fit in' with other cultures. Yup, it definitely made sense why James was taking on this new get up. 

Albus scrunched up his nose and shrugged James' hand off his shoulder. "Ew, why Lana?"

"Because" James paused and eyed the two down. "She has a lot of talents," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrow at him.

Albus turned away and made a fake gagging noise.

"What does that have to do with anything," Scorpius asked, looking at the brothers innocently.

"Oh, Scorpy Scorp," James tsked and ignored the glare Albus was giving him before reaching into his bag. He pulled out an old, leatherbound book and placed it on the table, leaning closer. "This might explain things."

The two boys leaned in "What is that" Albus asked.

"A gift," he hummed and slid it towards them. smirking as the boys curiously looked at the book.

Scorpius reached over and slowly pulled the cover open.

James reached over and slammed it shut, causing the two to jump. "Don't open it in public," he hissed with a certain glint in his eyes that made Scorpius gulp and nod quickly.

James looked the two over and smirked. "Have fun," he whispered and got up. 

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him as he watched his brother walk away, opting for a disgruntled sigh instead.

Scorpius watched him too before looking back at the book. "Hm, looks interesting," he said and picked it up, placing it in his bag. He looked up and was met with Albus' disapproving look. "What?"

"Are you actually taking it," Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged and set it with his other books before folding his arms on the table. "Sure. I mean, he gave it to us. He might want it back some other time."

Albus sighed and shrugged, reaching over to brush his fingers against Scorpius', lacing them together. "I don't trust it," he confessed, looking up at Scorpius with his infamous puppy-eyes. "I don't think we should keep it."

Scorpius smiled and rested his head against his arm, looking up at Albus. "It might be educational. Teach us a bit about your culture. Who knows," he whispered after a while. 

"Meh, who cares," Albus answered back and just brushed his thumb against Scorpius' hand.

"Well, don't you wonder about your Heritage," Scorpius asked, sitting up slightly.

Albus shook his head and turned to him. "Um, not really. We're only a quarter Indian and dad doesn't know shit. So, I mean, it doesn't matter. Why?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I don't know. Thought we could do some research. It might 'enlighten' you," he ooed in the same flowy voice as James.

Albus laughed and nudged his shoulder against him. "You're such a nerd."

\---

That night the two were lounging on Albus' four-poster with the curtains drawn. Albus was laying with his head on Scorpius' knee while Scorpius rummaged through his bag for any chocolate frogs he might have left in there. 

But what he found was the book from earlier that day. "Oh, forgot about this," Scorpius pointed out and waved the book in front of Al.

Albus looked up from his daydreams and pushed himself up. "Right, yeah. Me too," 

The two paused and stared down at it before their eyes flicked to each other. 

"I wonder what's inside," Scorpius mumbled.

"I don't know, Scorp. Might be a prank," he said, scooting to sit beside him.

Scorpius sighed and pouted. "But we'll never know unless we open it. Please, please please," He pleaded.

"Okay, okay!" Albus laughed and shook his head. "We can take a look."

Scorpius smiled brightly and opened the page, reading out loud. "The Kama Sutra."

The page was intricate with subtle detailing along the borders and beautiful text in deep, midnight blue ink. 

Scorpius looked up at Albus and grinned. "Sounds exciting."

Albus, who was still confused just nudged him. "Just turn the page, Scorp," he said, not wanting to admit that he too was curious.

Scorpius chuckled softly and nodded. He turned the page, the two gasping and flushing so hard that it made them lightheaded. 

"What the fuck!" Albus hovered his hand over the obscene picture and looked at the page beside it. Luckily, it was just words.

"The Kama Sutra is an ancient Indian Hindu text written by the great Vātsyāyana. "Kāma" is one of four goals of Hindu life: means desire including sexual desire. "Sūtra" means a thread or line that holds things together, and more metaphorically refers to an aphorism (or line, rule, formula). This book will guide you through the Kama Sutra and to your way to sexual enlightenment."

Albus trailed off and looked at Scorpius, horrified. "He gave us a sex book."

Scorpius wasn't looking at him. Nor was he looking at the book. He was trying to look somewhere else. Anywhere else. "Yup. Seems so," he squeaked.

Albus blushed and looked down at the book before curiously turning the page, his mouth hanging open at yet another picture. "Merlin's tits!"

Scorpius was too curious not to look and glanced at the page, gawking at the painting before smacking Albus' arm. "Why would you turn the page?"

"Ow," Albus hissed, and in a flustered hurry, he grabbed the book and scowled. "I was curious, okay?"

Scorpius stared at the book in Albus' hand before looking at him and shifted a bit. "Well," he whispered. "At least go on. it's too late to turn back now."

Albus watched him, unsure if he should listen. But the curiosity soon took over them, and they started flipping through the book.

They made quick work through the pages, not daring to linger for more than a moment. The room felt hot, and the air was thick. Scorpius had drawn his knees in, and Albus was using the book to cover himself from Scorpius' view. But, they had to get through the end of the book. They just had to.

"We're almost done," Albus rasped out, tugging at his collar. 

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded, his voice barely audible. "Let's keep going."

Albus nodded, and with another flip, the page fell to unfold into a huge and detailed painting.

The two of them stared in shock, for a moment their minds were utterly blown away by the image before them. It was a painting like the ones before. But this consisted of two men. One of them with their

"Oh, Merlin"

In the other's

"Holy fuck."

all while 

"How is that even possible?"

It was no doubt what was going through both their minds and the way they stirred uncomfortably, there was no doubt about that either.

There was a moment of silence before Scorpius spoke, glancing at Albus"We can do that."

Albus snapped his head towards him. "What?" 

If Scorpius' face could get any redder, it would've at that moment. He glanced away and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, we could try some of it," he trailed off, his fingers fiddling with the edge of his tie.

Albus nervously licked his lips and set the book down. "Do you really want to?"

Scorpius nodded and leaned over. "Yeah, I do."

It was all that needed to be said before the two crashed their lips together with their hands desperately reaching for each other. The book long forgotten but the painting burnt into their minds.


End file.
